The invention relates to a domestic appliance comprising at least one mains connection for enabling electrical energy to be supplied from a domestic mains power supply.
Domestic appliances are employed for dealing with household chores such as cooking, baking, washing and cleaning, for example, and require electrical energy for their operation. In order to be supplied with electrical energy, domestic appliances of the aforesaid type have an electrical mains connection which permits an electrical connection to be established to a domestic mains power supply for the purpose of supplying electrical loads with electrical energy.
In this case the domestic appliances can be large appliances or household appliances such as refrigerators, electric cooking ranges, laundry dryers, for example, or water-conducting domestic appliances such as washing machines or dishwashers. Furthermore, the domestic appliances may be small appliances such as, for example, small thermal appliances like toasters, hairdryers, microwave ovens or coffee machines, as well as small motor-driven appliances such as, for example, hand mixers, blenders or handheld vacuum cleaners, etc.
In particular in the case of freestanding domestic appliances or large appliances, but also in the case of small appliances, operation is controlled by means of a controller which ensures a sequential execution of a predefined program sequence, in the case of a water-conducting domestic appliance such as a dishwasher or a washing machine, for example, a program sequence chosen from a multiplicity of possible programs and having a multiplicity of individual program steps. Programs of this type which comprise a plurality of program steps, but also other control software, are loaded onto the domestic appliance during manufacture and stored there.